leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS369
/ |title_ja=VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル II |title_ro=VS Dainose & Jibacoil II |image=PS369.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=369 |location=Celestic Town |prev_round=Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I |next_round=Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III }} / or Wall Paintings and Attackers (Japanese: VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル II ' ''VS & II or '''壁画と襲撃者 Murals and Attackers) is the 369th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Cynthia's grandmother exclaims that Cyrus has entered the ruins which are forbidden to the public eye. Inside, Cyrus recognizes the paintings as that of , stating out loud that when the three beings of knowledge, emotion and willpower come together, they will become one complete spirit. The main trio and Cynthia's grandmother rush into the ruins. Cynthia's grandmother expresses her bewilderment that Cyrus managed to interpret the wall paintings. then requests for a closer look. At this point, stops her, stating that it is because of the person in front of them. Platinum struggles to get past Diamond, causing to get involved and the three of them fall to the ground. Platinum eventually does see the wall paintings. Diamond responds by escorting Platinum behind a boulder. Pearl by now sees the emblem Cyrus is wearing, and realizes Diamond's concern: the man belongs to the same organization that tried to go after Platinum. However, Pearl notices that Cyrus pays no attention to any of the trio, and only cared about tricking to let him see the ruins. Pearl then has to stop Diamond from suggesting fighting Cyrus, citing three reasons. Diamond responds by requesting Cynthia's grandmother to allow Garchomp to take them away from the ruins. She agrees to that, and within moments, Garchomp brings the trio and Cynthia's grandmother out. Pearl whitens with horror when he notices that Diamond is not with him, realizing that he bailed out before Garchomp took off, in order to remain in the ruins to confront Cyrus. A shaky Diamond decides to confront Cyrus by singing the Proteam Omega theme tune. He then tells Cyrus about the hive-minded people he encountered at Veilstone City, then asks whether he is in charge of such people. Cyrus pays no heed and takes out a camera to photograph the wall paintings. He then writes down a few things on his notebook which he states out loud, then turns to leave; however, Diamond jumps in his way, repeating what Cynthia's grandmother said about the ruins. Cyrus responds by ordering a from both his and . They are tossed out onto the ground above the ruins. Pearl sees the commotion from afar and tells Cynthia's grandmother, as well as Platinum, to stay where they are before heading over to confront Diamond. When approached by Pearl, Diamond gleefully states that his stole the camera containing the evidence that Cyrus visited the ruins. However, Pearl instead shouts at Diamond over his decision not to escape with them on Garchomp. This eventually descends into bickering between the two comedians, and Platinum is worried about her bodyguards as she watches on. Cyrus remains calm over the tensions, and raises his arm. His Magnezone prepares to fire a at Lax. Pearl warns Diamond, who instead of fleeing, jumps in front of Lax to take the hit. Pearl gets impatient and tells Diamond to give the camera back. Diamond refuses - he also does not listen to what Pearl says about their only goal being the successful escort of Platinum up Mt. Coronet, and tells Pearl that he must act as his emotions tell him to. He believes that the person who saw the forbidden ruins will bring misery and devastation to everyone. Pearl thus sees, for the first time, Diamond confronting someone and picking a fight. Cyrus goes for Lax again, and his Probopass' three mini-noses encircle Lax and start picking on its body. Only are plucked out of Lax. Lax, eventually thinking that its dinner is being stolen, swats away the three mini-noses. Cyrus thus motions for Magnezone's action. Magnezone uses its to draw the s, Pokédexes and Pokétches of Diamond and Pearl. The camera is also drawn out as well, and Lax struggles to hold onto it. Magnezone increases its magnetic field to send the camera flying out of Lax's grasp. Pearl responds by having Chatler grab the camera and fly away, causing Diamond to gasp with shock. Unfazed, Cyrus motions for Probopass to take action, and it responds by using . Chatler is slammed to the ground, causing Diamond and Pearl to rush over to check on it. Cyrus finally speaks to Diamond and Pearl directly, claiming that there is no point fighting over a camera. He introduces himself, and asks Diamond and Pearl to join him on his quest to search for a legendary force that will create a world free of pointless strife. Pearl thinks over the man's request, and after requesting that the Gravity be lifted from Chatler, Chatler responds by pecking on the camera to destroy it. Major events * tries to stop Cyrus from getting pictures of the mural. * Diamond tells how he feels about him always butting in. * Pearl decides to help Diamond stop Cyrus. * Cyrus reveals his mission and tries to recruit Diamond and Pearl. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Cynthia * Cyrus * Cynthia's grandmother * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cynthia's grandmother's) * (drawing) * (drawing) * ( drawing) * (drawing) * (drawing) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Jibacoil VS Dainose II - Bức bích họa và kẻ phá hoại }} de:Kapitel 369 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS369 it:PS369 zh:PS369